


fuck me hard in the ass daddy~~~ An aph italy x shrek sama fanfic uwu

by ukinoukino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, amen, god bless yall filthy bastards, i wrote this with a couple of filthy bastards, if youre gonna read this, we really love that friend, why did we do this tbh i fucking hate this, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukinoukino/pseuds/ukinoukino
Summary: i hope yall burn in hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck enjoy the typos and terrible grammar u filthy bastards i couldnt bring myself to edit this

"Are you ready?" Shrek smirked

"More than ever," Feli whispered, as he ripped off his moist plain white shirt, revealing his fake set of abs.

"Oooh, fascinating. Show me more." Shrek said in a husky tone. 

"Make me all yours, baby." He then reached out to trace over Feli's abs, making Feli moan softly.

Shrek shot a dark grin at the boy writhing under him, his eyes glinting with dark intent. He leaned over and smashed their lips together, their tongues battling for dominance.  
Shrek stared at Feli's body, taking in the beautiful sight of those breaded, sculpted muscles and abs. 

Feli smirked, knowing far too well that the sight of his own body was making Shrek aroused and the knowledge of being able to do just that with his body was making him slightly hard too.  
Shrek placed his fingers gently on Feli's stomach, running the pad of his fingers gently over the beautiful body that had made him fall in love over and over again with Shrek.

"I want to fuck you," Shrek said, kissing Feli's abs as Feli held back a small gasp. Feli gazed down at Shrek, eyes half-lidded and running his tongue over his bottom lip seductively and feeling heat pool in between his legs.

"I want you," Feli breathed. "To fuck me senseless too."  
Feli flipped over their positions, causing him to straddle Shrek as he felt the hard nudge of Shrek's aroused cock.

Cupping his face, Feli kissed Shrek with a burning passion, a feeling of need and want as if he had dreamt of doing this all his life and able to achieve it now.

Shrek sucked on Feli's lip, causing Feli to gasp out and Shrek took that opportunity to take the lead of the kiss, hotly leading his tongue into Feli's mouth as Feli gladly opened up for him.

Feli dragged his fingernails down Shrek's back, sure to leave red marks the next morning on that bulky green skin. Neither of them wanted to separate but they knew they are not able to control themselves for much longer.

Hesitantly, Feli pulled away with a small moan, leaving a trail of saliva from their lips. He grinded against Shrek's hard cock, causing Shrek to moan and groan and make all sorts of noises that Feli wanted to cherish forever.

But Feli was impatient, impatient for that large green cock to fill him up again and again, to feel the sensation of that pretty cock inside him. 

But Shrek had other ideas in mind. He flipped them over, topping once more, and brought both of Feli's wrists above his head, pinning him to the bed. Capturing both wrists in one hand, Shrek reached behind him with his free hand. Feli's eyes widened as he heard the distinct clinking of metal hitting each other and before he knew it, his wrists were bound together with a pair of handcuffs. 

"No running away now, baby." Shrek's husky voice echoed in the Italian's ear, intoxicating him and causing him to shudder, hardening even more. 

"P-Please... I need you..." He moaned wantonly, his voice cracking with desire.

"Not yet, baby. Daddy still has some plans for you." He smirked darkly. He reached into the drawer and pulled something out.

Feli's eyes widened and shined with excitement as he saw the green rubber figure in Shrek's enormous hands. 

"1963 limited edition Shrek Dildo. A beauty, isn't she?" Shrek explained, as he stroked the green object hard, making the Italian's cock throb even harder. His mouth started to open wide, longing for the luscious dildo to be in his warm wet mouth. Shrek walked back to his bed, and leaned forward to Feli.

"Daddy will make you satisfied." He whispered sexily, dragging his index finger on Feli's tender skin. It left a cold chill down his skin as the feeling on Shrek's finger on his skin lingered on.

Feli's eyes glazed over as he watch the dildo. It really was a beauty. 7 inches long, ridged surface and curved, with a beautiful bulb as its head. Feli wanted it inside him, fucking him, hard and fast and ruthless, until he cried and bled and screamed until his throat was raw and voice lost. 

Shrek smirked as he watched the whimpering boy's pupils dilate further with the filthiness of his thoughts. He looked beautiful like this, ravaged, lips pink and wet, eyes glistening with tear and cheeks blushing with heat. He took the dildo and dragged it over Feli's cheek, the cockhead brushing against his skin, before pressing the tip against his plump redkissed lips. 

"Suck." His voice commanding and dark, filled with lust and power that made the boy shudder.

Feli willigly obliged, taking the dildo into his mouth whole. He swirled his tongue on the cockhead, not caring about the saliva dripping down from his chin as he knew that he looked hot that way. He bobbed his head up and down, deliberately making loud sucking noises as he opened his eyes to stare at Shrek.

Shrek was touching himself while watching Feli suck, stroking his large cock with his huge meaty hands that Feli wanted oh so much to wrap around his own cock and for it to overwhelm him all. 

One hand holding onto the dildo, the other slowly making its way down to between Feli's legs as Feli circled a finger around his own entrance. He gave out a small moan as he slowly pushed in the first finger, heat immediately consuming it but he knew that he wanted something bigger. Something larger than even his entire fist. Something ogre.

"Look at you, swallowing up that big cock. I wonder how those pretty pink lips would look wrapped around mine..." Shrek growled, and Feli moaned, fantasizing about the taste of Shrek's monster cock and the feel of it fucking his throat. Shrek couldn't take it anymore. The ogre ripped the dildo out of Feli's mouth and threw it to the side. Feli gasped as he was suddenly flipped over, his bare ass in the air. 

The boy turned his head to look at his green lover, and almost came to tge sight of him, majestic and dominatinv with his 8 pack abs and strong arms that could crush him in an instant, and those heated eyes staring at him with sinful intent.   
"D-daddy, please-" Feli moaned, his desire consuming him, "fuck me, fuck me hard."

"As you wish, baby." With that, Shrek pulled out his massive 12 inch dragon cock and rubbed it ober Feli's entrance, teasing. 

"Get ready, bitch" the ogre growled, and slammed into the wrecked Italian.

Feli screamed.

He felt so full, of both cock and desire, and soon enough he was thrusting back into Shrek's powerful strikes. His throat was raw from his screaming but he couldnt stop.

"Ugh, look at you, taking my cock in, I always knew you were a filthy cock-hungry slut." Shrek growled into Feli's ear.

Feli moaned loudly and came to those words, jizz spurting out pf his red weeping cock. Shrek thrust in a few more times before shooting his load into feli's ass.

He pulled out and collapsed beside Feli's wrecked form, breathing harshly.

"This is the best night ever," Feli gasped breathlessly.  
Shrek pulled him over, as he reached for the Italian's 1-inch and licked the tip clean.

"...The night has just begun." Shrek whispered into Feli's ears.

" That word rang in his ears as his vision went blurry.

~~~ time skip desu ne~~~

When he woke up from that exhausting night, Feli saw that the large green ogre was nowhere to be found. The mess had also been cleaned up, too.  
In the corner of his eyes, he spotted a bright green item on the table.

As he leaned closer to the table to see what it was, he realised that it was the dildo he and Shrek had used last night. Beneath the dildo was a card. He picked it up and started reading what was on the card. 

"Use this dildo whenever you need me, I'll come over right away. Use it wisely. ;) -Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
